


Caring

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [8]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boy! Cassandra Cain, F/M, Girl! Dick Grayson, Girl! Jason Todd
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	Caring

Day 8 : การเอาใจใส่

 

 

 

“เจย์ ไปพักผ่อนเถอะ”มือเรียวเขย่าตัวน้องสาวบุญธรรมที่ฟุบอยู่ข้างเตียงผู้ป่วยเบา ๆ

เด็กสาวสะดุ้งเฮือก ไม่ใช่เพราะตกใจที่ถูกปลุก แต่เพราะเธอตั้งใจจะคอยเฝ้าสัญญานชีพของเพื่อนร่วมทีมตัวโตต่างหาก เธอรีบกวาดมือสะเปะสะปะหยิบไอแพดมาเช็กสถานะผู้ป่วย เมื่อเห็นว่าทุกอย่างยังคงที่จึงได้ล็อกหน้าจอวางลง แล้วหันไปหาคนปลุก

“ฉันจะไปล้างหน้า ฝากแปปนึงได้ไหม”

“คืนนึงเลยก็ได้ ไปพักเถอะ ฉันจะเฝ้าเขาให้ เธอไม่ได้นอนมาสองคืนแล้วนะ”

“ไม่ได้ ! ถ้าบิซาร์โร่ตื่นมาไม่เจอฉันหรืออาร์เทมิสเขาจะอาละวาด เขาอ่อนไหวมากนะ” เจสันขึ้นเสียงกะทันหันทำเอาเธอผงะไปเล็กน้อย แต่ดูเหมือนคนพูดจะรู้ว่าตัวเองหลุดท่าทีเกรี้ยวกราดต่อผู้หวังดีออกไปจึงปรับน้ำเสียงให้อ่อนลง

ดิ๊กรู้ดีว่าเธอคงรู้สึกผิด และไม่ถือสาที่ถูกตวาด เพราะอย่างน้อยนี่ก็เป็นนิสัยของน้องสาวผู้จากบ้านไปนานที่เธอคุ้นเคย เพราะเธอตกใจตั้งแต่เด็กสาวหัวกบฏโผล่มาในแบทเคฟแบบไม่บอกล่วงหน้า นัยน์ตาคู่สวยที่มีสีอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์บวมช้ำ จมูกโด่งรั้นยังเป็นสีระเรื่อ ดูก็รู้ว่าผ่านการร้องไห้มา ที่น่าตกใจกว่านั้นคือจุดประสงค์ของเธอที่กลับมายังบ้าน

_เธอมาขอความช่วยเหลือ_

บิซาร์โร่ ร่างโคลนของเอเลี่ยนผู้ทรงพลังอย่างซุปเปอร์แมนอยู่ในสภาพร่อแร่เต็มที แม้แต่พ่อผู้ให้กำเนิดอย่างเล็กซ์ ลูเธอร์ยังรักษาไม่ได้ กลุ่มเอ้าท์ลอว์เชื่อว่าจอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ของอะพอลโล่ช่วยได้ อาร์เทมิสจึงแยกตัวกลับไปยังทีมิสกีร่าเพื่อขอมันมาช่วยเหลือเพื่อนร่วมทีม ระหว่างนี้เจสันต้องการยื้อชีวิตบิซาร์โร่ให้นานที่สุด วิทยาการที่บ้านของมากันอาจรั้งไม่ไหว เธอจึงกลับมาขอความช่วยเหลือของแบทแมน

‘แค่อุปกรณ์ก็ได้ ที่เหลือฉันจะรับผิดชอบเอง’แน่ละว่าอย่างบรูซหรือจะทำตามแค่ที่เด็กสาวขอ โดยเฉพาะในเมื่อเธอยอมกลับมาในสภาพอ่อนแอที่ปกติไม่ปล่อยให้ใครเห็น หญิงสาวจัดการขอความช่วยเหลือจากสตาร์แล็ปและซุปเปอร์แมน ตอนนี้เจ้าตัวยังไหว้วานให้ไนท์วิงก์ เรดโรบิ้น และโรบิ้นคอยตรวจตราก็อตแธมให้ระหว่างที่ตนไปช่วยบุรุษเหล็กทำการวิจัยที่ป้อมปราการแห่งความโดดเดี่ยว

ระหว่างนั้นไม่ว่าดิ๊กจะไปลาดตระเวน ฝึกกับทิม ดุเดเมี่ยน ทำกิจวัตรประจำวัน เจสันก็ยังนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้นเสมอ ข้างเตียงผู้ป่วย มือเรียวเกาะกุมมือหนาของเพื่อนร่วมทีม ไม่ก็คอยเช็ดตัว ตรวจเช็กสถานะร่างกายไม่ได้ขาด จริงอยู่ที่เจสันเป็นเด็กดีแต่เธอซุกซ่อนความห่วงใยคนที่รักไว้ลึกใต้หน้ากากของรอยยิ้มยียวนและถ้อยคำเสียดสีเจ็บแสบ กับที่บ้าน เธอมักโผล่มายามที่พี่น้องต้องการความช่วยเหลือ มีบ้างที่มากินข้าวเย็นด้วยเพราะแคสชวนกึ่งบังคับ แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ดิ๊กเห็นเจสันเอาใส่ใจดูแลใครสักคนแบบนี้

‘สำหรับเธอ เขาก็เหมือนลูก...คิดว่านะ’แคสเคยบอกกับเธอแบบนั้นตอนที่ดิ๊กแซวน้องชายตามกฎหมายว่าไม่หึงที่เจสันดูจะสนิทสนมกับเพื่อนร่วมทีมคนใหม่หรอ เด็กหนุ่มมุ่ยหน้าเป็นการตอบทางสีหน้าว่าหึงไปแล้ว ทะเลาะไปเรียบร้อยแล้วด้วย

ดิ๊กเข้าใจดีว่าเจสันมีปมกับเรื่องพ่อแม่ ถ้าเธอเห็นว่าบิซาร์โร่เป็นลูกจริง ๆ ก็คงอยากดูแลให้ดีที่สุด แต่หักโหมแบบนี้มันมากเกินไป ในฐานะครอบครัว จะให้ดูน้องสาวโทรมลงทุกวัน ๆ แบบนี้ก็ไม่ไหวเหมือนกัน

แต่เมื่อเห็นสีหน้าเป็นกังวล จะบังคับเจ้าตัวให้จากข้างเตียงไปก็ยากเหลือเกิน

“ฉันจะให้อัลเฟรดเอาเตียงพับมากางดีไหม เธอไปอาบน้ำแล้วมานอนพัก ฉันจะช่วยเฝ้าให้ และพอเขาตื่น จะได้เจอเธอข้าง ๆ ด้วย ดีไหม” ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะไอเดียนี้ใช้ได้หรือเจสันเบลอจนเถียงไม่ออกแล้ว คนอายุน้อยกว่าจึงยอมแต่โดยดี แต่ไม่วายกำชับนู่นนี่ให้ผู้เป็นพี่ฟังรวมไปถึงยัดตุ๊กตาซุปเปอร์แมนตัวเล็ก ๆ ใส่มือเธอ

“เขาชื่อพัพพัพ...ถ้าเขาตื่นตอนฉันอาบน้ำให้เขาคุยกับพัพพัพไปก่อนนะ แบบนี้” มือเรียวจับลำตัวตุ๊กตา นิ้วสองข้างประคองใต้แขน ทำให้มันขยับได้ ดิ๊กเกือบพุ่งไปฟัดน้องสาวด้วยความเอ็นดูจนทนไม่ไหวถ้าไม่ติดว่าเจสันกำลังจริงจัง

น้องใครทำไมน่ารักขนาดนี้นะ !

เมื่อเจสันยอมไปอาบน้ำด้วยท่าทีเร่งรีบ ดิ๊กจึงขอให้อัลเฟรดเอาเตียงพับออกมา ส่วนตัวเองนั่งลงที่ ๆ เด็กสาวเคยนั่ง มือเรียวยื่นออกไปแตะมือหนาของร่างโคลนที่ยังไม่ได้สติเบา ๆ

“เราหาทางช่วยเธออยู่...ช่วยอดทนอีกนิดนะ...อย่างน้อยก็เพื่อเจสัน”

_อย่าให้เด็กคนนั้นต้องเสียอะไรไปอีกเลย_


End file.
